A doll would never leave its master… But, its master?
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Pernahkah kalian mendengar sebaris pepatah kecil yang tidak terlalu terkenal? Bunyi pepatah tersebut adalah: "Sebuah boneka takkan meninggalkan tuannya, tuannya-lah yang justru meninggalkan boneka Apakah pepatah tersebut ada benarnya?


"Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru seorang bocah berusia 11 tahun berambut hitam sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah boneka kayu yang berpakaian hakama putih dengan celana coklat dan berambut coklat sebahu. Selain itu, boneka tersebut memiliki warna mata yang indah; biru seperti langit siang yang cerah dan seluruh porsi tubuhnya sesuai; tidak ada yang terlalu besar, tidak ada yang kekecilan.

"Semua pengorbanan yang kulakukan selama ini tidak sia-sia!" ia menatap bangga boneka itu, yang ternyata adalah boneka pertama murni hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, tidak seperti boneka-boneka lain terpajang di etalase yang berada di sebelah kasurnya.

"Baiklah!" ia mengambil penutup mata kayu kecil yang ia buat khusus untuk si boneka. "Nama apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya, ya?" pikirnya sembari tangan kanan meraih pisau kecil dari kotak perkakas. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa menit, mengunyah beberapa potong biscuit serta beberapa kali mengganti-ganti posisi duduk (dan semua cara ini adalah caranya untuk mendapatkan inspirasi), akhirnya ia melompat kegirangan dari duduknya, berteriak, "DATE MASAMUNE! Nama yang keren! _Cool_!" ia lalu menggores bagian depan penutup mata dengan guratan kanji yang membentuk nama tersebut kemudian memasangnya pada boneka. "Yap! Selesai! Nah…," ia berdiri dan membawa boneka itu untuk ia simpan dalam etalasenya, "sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini bersama yang lain, _OK_?" ia lalu berbalik dan duduk kembali di hadapan meja belajarnya. "Waktunya untuk mengerjakan PR sebelum bermain lagi!"

Kisah ini menceritakan tentang boneka kayu yang bernama Date Masamune tersebut, sebuah boneka buatan seorang bocah yang ternyata memiliki perasaan seperti manusia. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, "Sebuah boneka takkan meninggalkan tuannya, tuannya-lah yang justru meninggalkan boneka itu", tetapi, apakah pepatah itu terbukti benar?

**.**

**Kaien-Aerknard aka Zhaoyingchan presents**

**A Sengoku Basara Fanfiction**

**[A doll would never leave its master… But, its master?] - Slice 1**

**Sengoku Basara© Capcom**

**.**

Sudah seminggu umurku dihitung dari sejak aku selesai dibuat. Dan sudah seminggu ini aku terus menemani main bocah yang membuatku, yang kusebut sebagai 'Tuan'. Ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Ia membuatkanku berbagai macam pakaian (yang sebagian besarnya adalah baju-baju samurai), membersihkanku, mengoles semacam cairan aneh pada siku dan beberapa bagian tubuhku jika macet serta membelikan sebuah kuda putih yang bisa digerakkan keempat kakinya untukku.

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa berpendapat demikian, tidak seperti boneka-boneka lain di etalase itu ataupun yang tergeletak di sekitarku, bukan? Tampaknya aku adalah satu-satunya boneka yang memiliki apa yang para manusia sebut 'perasaan'. Walaupun aku memiliki perasaan, bukan berarti aku bisa bergerak, berbicara dan merasakan sakit seperti boneka-boneka hidup di film Toy's Story, sebuah film yang kutonton bersama Tuan kemarin. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendengar dan mengikuti gerakan Tuan yang ia aplikasikan padaku sewaktu memainkanku. Selain itu, yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan abstrak tetapi tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Ekspresi yang selalu terpasang di wajahku adalah ekspresi yang ia lukis sewaktu aku selesai dibuatnya; ekspresi datar namun terkesan _cool_, itulah kata Tuan.

"Nah! Sudah selesai!" seru Tuan dengan riang setelah selesai memakaikan baju tuxedo putih padaku. "Bagaimana, Masamune? Kau pasti suka, 'kan?"

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu… Aku lebih menyukai baju pertamaku daripada baju yang ini tetapi karena tuxedo ini susah payah dijahit olehnya, aku menghargainya dan merasa sangat senang. Seandainya aku bisa berbicara, pasti aku sudah berkata 'ya, aku menyukainya, Tuan'. Kenyataannya? Tidak bisa.

Ia lalu mengambil tiga pasang pedang figuran miliknya yang sudah ia sambungkan keenam sarungnya membentuk sebuah sayap naga (menurut Tuan) lalu memasangnya di kedua sisi samping pinggangku sebelum mendudukkanku di atas kuda dan mengangkat kami. "_Shiroi Ryuu_ telah datang untuk menyelamatkan Kaguyahime-_sama_!" teriaknya, seakan menjadi pengisi suaraku lalu berlarian keliling kamar dan menurunkanku begitu sampai di tempat yang menurutnya adalah destinasiku. Ia mencabut satu pedangku lalu memasangnya di tangan kananku, setelahnya mengatur poseku. "Menyerahlah, _Maou_!" ia berseru dengan lantang pada boneka monster yang berada beberapa belas senti di depanku. "Kembalikan Kaguyahime-_sama_ atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" serunya dengan nada kepahlawanan.

Tangan kanannya menggerakkan boneka monster. "Aku takkan menyerahkan putri cantik itu! Ia akan kujadikan persembahan agar aku bisa menjadi abadi untuk selamanya!" lalu ia tertawa jahat.

"Bersiaplah untuk merasakan tajamnya cakar naga!" ia lalu mengangkatku ke atas, membuatku seolah melompat ke udara dan menyerang si monster dari atas. Monster itu ia kembali gerakkan disusul dengan suara raungan miliknya. Sebagai efek tambahan, ia menarikku jauh dari si monster dan berakhir disandarkan pada sebuah batu besar, meski ia menganggapnya membenturkanku ke batu ini.

"Shiroi Ryuu-_dono_!" pekik Tuan dengan suara yang ia usahakan semaksimal mungkin terdengar seperti suara perempuan. Terkadang… ia memanglah aneh.

Ia mengangkat tubuhku perlahan, membuatku seakan seperti seorang pahlawan yang meski sudah terluka berat tetap berdiri untuk menyelamatkan sang _Hime_ yang berada di dalam kurungan (hanya sebuah kotak plastik berlubang di seluruh permukaannya yang membuatnya tampak seperti penjara). "Ugh… Aku takkan menyerah…," ia melepaskan tangannya dari si monster dan memasangkan sebuah pedang lagi di tangan kiriku. "Akan kuselamatkan Kaguyahime-_sama_ sekaligus mengakhirimu, for the good!"

Ok, Tuan-ku ini memang jago berbahasa Inggris. Dan karenanya, aku bisa berbahasa Inggris sedikit.

Ia lalu mengangkatku tinggi dan menurunkanku dengan cepat, seolah aku sedang melesat turun ke arah si monster. "_Haku Ryuu Surasshu_[1]!" teriaknya sambil menggerakkanku melewati monster, dengan arti aku berhasil menebas Maou dan menumbangkannya.

"Shima! Ayo turun!" panggil sebuah suara, yang tidak lain adalah milik ibu tuan.

"Iya!" balas tuan. "Kalau begitu, Masamune, _Maou_, Kaguyahime-_sama_, aku tinggal kalian sebentar ya!" katanya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar untuk makan siang.

Ah… kalau terus berpose seperti ini… apakah aku tidak terlihat aneh? Seandainya aku bisa bergerak, aku lebih memilih untuk memanjat ke kasur Tuan dan tidur di sana sebentar sambil menunggu tuan kembali masuk ke kamar dan melanjutkan permainan.

Aku menatap sekitarku, masih dengan pose itu dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku jadi aku hanya bisa melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Kamar Tuan tidaklah terlalu besar, hanya sekitar 2,5 dikali tiga meter saja. Meski begitu, semua benda di kamar ini tertata rapi sehingga kamar ini terasa luas, seperti kamar berukuran lima kali lima. Dari sini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas meja Tuan yang dipenuhi dengan peralatan, buku, potongan balok kayu, kain dan alat jahit serta beberapa alat lukis. Aku terbuat oleh potongan balok kayu yang sama dan dibentuk dengan alat-alat tersebut, bukan? Sebuah kayu yang berbentuk bola bersandar pada kotak perkakas. Ah, kelihatannya tuan akan mulai membuat satu boneka lagi besok. Heh… aku akan sangat menanti hasil karya tuan yang nanti akan menjadi teman bermain kami semua yang ada di kamar ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Tuan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan terlihat sedih. Ia mengusap matanya dan duduk di samping kami. Dari bawah sini, aku bisa melihat hidung, pipi dan mata tuan yang memerah. Kilauan bekas air mata terlihat menghiasi pipinya. Ia terlihat seperti tersakiti. Melihat kondisi Tuan yang seperti ini, ingin sekali rasanya aku bertanya apa yang telah terjadi dan menenangkannya. Tangannya bergerak mengambilku dan mendudukkanku di telapak tangan kirinya.

"_Nee_… Masamune, kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku menangis, ya?"

Iya, Tuan. Tentu saja.

"Kita akan pindah ke Kyoto," Tuan mulai menceritakan masalahnya. "Aku tidak mau tetapi _okaa-san_ terus memaksa," ia berhenti untuk menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya seolah beban pikirannya keluar bersama hembusan itu. "Aku mengerti kenapa kita harus pindah ke Kyoto tetapi, tidak mau berpisah dengan teman-temanku di sini."

Tuan, yang namanya teman itu ada di seluruh dunia ini. Lagipula, kau masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman-temanmu, bukan? Mereka juga tidak akan melupakanmu. Mereka itu teman-temanmu dan seorang teman tidak boleh melupakan temannya meski mereka terpisah jauh dan lama tidak bertemu ataupun berkomunikasi.

"Kita akan pindah tiga minggu lagi dan dalam tiga minggu itu, aku harus bisa mengukir kenangan indah bersama mereka selagi bisa," seulas senyum menggembang di wajahnya. Ia lalu menatap ke mejanya. "Oh iya! Aku buatkan boneka-boneka kayu sesuai apa yang mereka mau!" ia bangkit dan meletakkan boneka lain yang ia keluarkan untuk dimainkan tadi ke etalase. "Nah, ayo kita pergi, Masamune!" ia berlari keluar, membawa serta diriku di genggaman tangannya.

Posisiku sekarang menatap langsung ke permukaan tanah sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Tuan saat ini tetapi dari erat genggaman tangannya, kecepatan larinya dan nafasnya yang memburu, aku tahu bahwa saat ini dia sangat bersemangat, sudah tidak sedih lagi. Kecepatan larinya membuat seolah ada sebuah angin kencang yang menerpa kami, membuat rambut kami dan lengan hakama-ku melambai-lambai. Sampailah kami di sebuah lapangan kosong dan ada beberapa anak seumuran tuan duduk di pipa-pipa besar yang ada di bawah pohon sakura.

"_Minna_!" tuan memanggil mereka semua dan sebagai respon, mendapatkan sapaan ramah dari mereka.

"Shima! Kau ini terlambat lima menit, tahu!" tegur salah seorang dari mereka lalu menepuk bahu Tuan dengan pelan, disusul oleh tawa riang darinya.

"Hehehe, _gomen_, Tetsuya-_kun_!" balas tuan.

"Eh, Shima, kok mukamu merah?" tanya seorang anak perempuan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendapat gambaran yang lebih baik.

Tuan menggeleng. "Ah, iya! Kalian lihat ini!" Tuan lalu menyodorkan diriku ke hadapan mereka semua. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Semua temannya menatapku dengan takjub dan mengatakan bahwa diriku ini bagus. Yang lelaki berkata keren, yang perempuan berkata tampan. _Oh_, _come on_, aku ini adalah boneka yang dipuji ala pujian manusia. Tuan yang menerima tanggapan seperti itu mulai mengutarkan keinginannya untuk membuatkan masing-masing sebuah boneka dan teman-temannya bersorak gembira lalu memberitahu tuan boneka seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh masing-masing.

Ada yang ingin boneka Cinderella, ada yang bilang ingin boneka Kurosaki Ichigo dari anime Bleach, ada yang ingin boneka sepasang pengantin dan yang terakhir adalah boneka hello kitty. Tuan mencatatnya pada selembar kertas lalu duduk dengan kaki bersilang di atas hamparan rumput bersama teman-temannya dan mulai bermain permainan apapun. Tak lupa mereka juga menturut sertakan diriku meskipun aku ini hanyalah boneka. Mereka memulai permainan mereka dengan melakukan apa yang mereka namakan 'hom pim pa' dan ternyata yang menjadi 'hantunya' adalah bocah yang bernama Tetsuya. Ia membalikkan badan dan menyilangkan kedua lengan yang ia sandarkan pada batang pohon dan menempelkan wajahnya ke kedua lengannya itu. Ia mulai menghitung '_ichi_, _nii_, _san_, _yon_' dan yang lainnya langsung lari, mencari tempat persembunyian.

Tuan memutuskan untuk sembunyi di bawah sebuah jembatan yang dekat dengan lapangan itu dan terdapat sebuah sungai yang mengalir di samping kami. Tuan memastikan bahwa tempat persembunyian kami ini aman dan Tetsuya pasti akan menemukan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan kami. Benar saja, setelah lima menit bersembunyi, terdengar suara teman-temannya yang memanggil nama kami berdua secara bergantian. Tuan tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu naik ke atas untuk menemui mereka yang masih saja mencari kami. Teman-temannya terkejut dan tertawa, mengakui bahwa Tuan adalah orang yang paling hebat dalam urusan bersembunyi.

Dengan posisi wajah menatap langit, aku bisa melihat wajah ceria milik Tuan dan teman-temannya. Sedetik kemudian, Tuan menunduk dan wajah ceria itu berubah murung kembali, seperti saat ia selesai makan siang tadi. Tuan… apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Tuan mengambil nafas dalam dan memantapkan raut mukanya lalu mengatakan bahwa tiga minggu lagi ia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Kyoto. Tentu saja teman-temannya terkejut dan sekarang mereka semua merangkul tuan secara bersamaan dan menangis. Tentu saja ini membuat Tuan bersedih dan ikut menangis bersama mereka.

Seharusnya lelaki tidak boleh menangis tetapi, aku bisa mengerti suasana hati tuan sekarang. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang telah lebih dari enam tahun bermain, bertukar cerita dan bercanda tawa bersamanya. Seandainya aku bisa menangis, mungkin aku juga akan menangis tetapi, aku ini adalah boneka kayu, tidak memiliki apapun selain tubuh kayu dan perasaan. Mata ini hanyalah lukisan yang membuatku bisa melihat, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari itu. Selain itu, kalaupun aku bisa menangis, aku tidak akan menangis seperti mereka, hanyalah mengeluarkan air mata karena… aku sama sekali tidak mengerti rasa sakit itu seperti apa.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, Tuan pamit pulang agar bisa beristirahat untuk besok. Ia menjanjikan bahwa boneka milik mereka akan jadi sehari sebelum ia pindah dan langsung diserahkan setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas-tugas rumah yang mungkin akan ada pada hari itu. Teman-temannya melambaikan tangan mereka saat Tuan beranjak pergi dan sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, ia membalas lambaian lalu menggerakkan tangan kananku dengan pesan yang sama.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Tuan langsung mulai membuat boneka-boneka untuk temannya. Hari selanjutnya dan seterusnya begitu ia pulang sekolah dan setelah selesai makan siang, ia langsung membuat boneka-boneka itu, tidak pergi keluar untuk bermain bersama mereka ataupun kami, boneka-bonekanya. Aku terus terkurung dalam etalase ini selama dua minggu enam hari dan aku tahu tuan pasti akan mengeluarkanku dan kembali bermain bersama kami lagi esok hari.

Pada hari ke-20 setelah makan siang, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan membawa sekaligus seluruh boneka itu dalam satu kantong kertas. Ia berdiri di depan etalase dan menatapku.

"Masamune, kau tunggu di sini ya! Aku akan kembali setelah memberikan boneka ini pada teman-teman!" ia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu. "_Bye_, Masamune!" ia lalu melangkah keluar pintu dan menutupnya.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan kemudian semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, Tuan tidak kunjung kembali. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan dari ibu Tuan yang disusul oleh teriakan nama Tuan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Sungguh, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya? Beberapa detik kemudian, suara pintu terbuka lalu ditutup terdengar, dilanjutkan dengan suara mobil yang dinyalakan, pintu mobil dibuka dan ditutup dan diakhiri dengan suara mobil yang berjalan. Sebagai gantinya, suara tangisan dan teriakan tidak terdengar lagi di dalam rumah, membuat rumah ini terasa semakin sepi saja. Aku menatap meja kayu yang ditutupi oleh serpihan kayu dan alat-alat yang berantakan. Perasaan aneh muncul di hatiku, dan perasaan ini membuatku ingin menangis. Pe… perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku yang awalnya tidak bisa merasakan sakit sekarang terasa sakit, sangat sakit… seakan keenam pedangku menusukku tepat di dada. Ah, mungkin karena aku khawatir pada Tuan yang masih belum pulang hingga saat ini juga, perasaan ini muncul. Sebaiknya aku kembali menunggu Tuan sampai ia pulang.

Malam yang gelap dan hening kulewatkan sendiri, sebenarnya tidak sendiri juga karena aku berada di dalam etalase bersama boneka yang lain. Tetapi, karena hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya, aku berkata bahwa aku sendirian melewatkan malam ini. Sinar bulan masuk melalui jendela, namun kalah terang dengan sinar lampu yang berasal dari lampu pijar kamar Tuan. Aku menatap jam weker di meja tuan, menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Seharusnya, Tuan sudah pulang sejak enam sore dan tidur saat jam delapan malam. Namun sekarang, kasur itu kosong tanpa pemiliknya.

Bahkan keesokan paginya, Tuan masih belum kembali ke kamar. Dan perasaan menyakitkan ini terasa semakin nyata di dadaku. Setiap detik yang kulewatkan, perasaan ini semakin terasa sakitnya hingga membuatku ingin menjerit seandainya bisa. Menangis, menjerit, meraung sekencang-kencangnya.

_"Masamune, kau tunggu di sini ya! Aku akan kembali setelah memberikan boneka ini pada teman-teman!"_

Tuan… kau benar-benar akan kembali dan bermain bersamaku lagi, bukan? Aku akan menunggumu dengan sabar sampai kau kembali karena, aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali. Pasti kau kemarin kelelahan di rumah teman dan terpaksa menginap di rumahnya. Tetapi seandainya itu benar, kenapa kemarin ibu Tuan menangis, meneriakkan nama Tuan berkali-kali dengan sedih dan dadaku ini terasa sesak oleh sakit?

_"Bye, Masamune!"_

Dan kalimat itu, seperti mengatakan bahwa kau pergi entah sampai kapan dan tidak akan pernah kembali ke kamar ini, ke dunia ini untuk bermain bersamaku. Tuan, kemana kau pergi? Kenapa kau tidak kembali sampai sekarang? Kau akan berjanji bukan untuk bermain bersama lagi setelah kau memberikan boneka-boneka itu untuk teman-temanmu?

**Klik! Kreet...**

Ibu Tuan masuk ke dalam kamar dan kali ini, penampilan serta raut wajahnya berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini ia berpakaian serba putih, raut wajah yang terpasang adalah ekspresi sedih dan muram. Ia berjalan keliling kamar lalu duduk di kasur Tuan kemudian mengusap permukaan sprei. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal tuan dan mulai menangis lagi. Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padanya kemana Tuan pergi dan kenapa ia tak kunjung kembali sampai sekarang. Tak lama setelahnya, ia berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Sebelum melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu, ia menatap isi kamar ini sekali lagi dan berbalik kemudian menutup pintu.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Musim gugur telah berganti menjadi musim dingin dan salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit abu, menutupi seluruh dunia dengan selimut putih yang halus dan dingin. Tuan tidak kembali namun anggota keluarganya masih menempati rumah yang hangat ini. Aku mulai putus asa menunggunya dan semakin khawatir ia tidak akan kembali lagi. Apa jangan-jangan Tuan waktu itu salah berbicara? Mungkinkah seharusnya hanya ia sendiri yang pindah ke Kyoto dan salah berbicara bahwa ia sekeluarga akan pindah? Aku tidak tahu.

Suara knop diputar terdengar, disusul seorang pria yang masuk ke kamar dengan terhuyung-huyung, wajahnya merah. Sebuah botol kaca berisikan cairan aneh ia pegang di tangan kanannya dan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah etalase ini. Ia membuka pintu etalase dengan kasar dan menarikku keluar. Tunggu, apa yang ingin ia lakukan padaku?!

Ia membantingku ke meja dan tangan kirinya mengambil palu yang tergeletak di dekat kotak. Kemudian ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan…

**BRAK!**

Aku bisa mendengar suara kayu yang patah dan dengan susah payah menatap arah sumber suara itu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa lengan kananku sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Ia lalu mengangkat palu itu lagi dan menatapku dengan tatapan benci. Jangan bilang dia ingin…!

"_Shujin_[2]! Hentikan!" sebuah suara memanggilnya dan membuatnya menoleh. Ternyata suara itu adalah suara milik ibu Tuan. "Boneka kayu itu adalah milik Shima! Kau tidak boleh menghancurkannya!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN ITU!" maki balik pria ini. "GARA-GARA BONEKA INI BERHASIL DIBUAT, SHIMA SEKARANG SUDAH MENINGGALKAN KITA-" aku terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya dan ingin meneriakkan jangan lanjutkan kalimat itu tetapi, "UNTUK SELAMANYA!"

Tubuhku rasanya hancur seketika itu juga, tanpa palu itu harus turun menghujam.

Untuk… selamanya..? Tuan, jadi kau telah meninggalkanku untuk… selamanya…? Itulah alasannya kenapa kau tidak kunjung kembali hingga sekarang? Karena kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku? Lalu, kenapa ayah tuan malah ingin menghancurkanku? Menghancurkan diriku yang susah payah dibuat oleh tuan?

"_Shujin_! Cukup! JANGAN LANJUTKAN LAGI! SHIMA PASTI SEDIH JIKA KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!"

Pria itu mendecih dan membanting botolnya di sebelahku, membuat kaca itu pecah dan isinya bercipratan membasahi sekujur tubuhku. "KALAU KAU TIDAK MENGIZINKANKU UNTUK MENGHANCURKANNYA, LEBIH BAIK AKU BUANG SAJA!" ia lalu menggenggamku dengan sangat erat, dan aku berani bertaruh aku bisa hancur berkeping-keping kapan saja selama aku masih dalam genggamannya. Saat aku diangkat, serpihan lenganku terjatuh dari lengan hakama dan membentur dengan permukaan meja. Oh, suaranya begitu memilukan diriku selaku pemiliknya.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah kilat dan keluar rumah lalu terus berjalan ke arah sebuah tempat sampah yang jauh dari rumah. Ia membukanya, membawaku ke depan wajahnya dan meludahiku sebelum meletakkanku… tidak, lebih tepatnya membuangku ke dalam tempat sampah. Caci makinya terdengar nyaring di kupingku dan langkah kakinya tidak terdengar lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

Inikah takdir sebuah boneka? Ditinggalkan tuannya, lengan kanan dihancurkan, diludahi lalu akhirnya dibuang ke tempat sampah? Beginikah akhir dari setiap boneka di dunia ini? Rasa sakit itu terasa semakin menyengat, seakan telah menghancurkan seluruh tubuhku, tidak hanya lengan kanan dan dadaku saja. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan aku tidak mempedulikannya. Yang satu-satunya aku pedulikan sudah meninggalkanku. Tidak ada lagi yang harus kupedulikan. Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan dihancurkan oleh orang lain, dilenyapkan dari muka bumi untuk selamanya. Yang membuatku adalah yang meninggalkanku pada akhirnya. Seharusnya, pria itu menghancurkanku saja tadi atau yang lebih baik adalah… aku tidak pernah tercipta sejak awal… agar tidak merasakan semua perasaan yang sangat abstrak ini, yang terkadang terasa sangat nyaman, hangat, menyenangkan dan kemudian semua itu berubah menjadi sakit, sedih dan… duka.

Keesokan paginya, hal yang kusadari pertama kali adalah tutup tempat sampah yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Seberkas cahaya harapan kembali menyinari wajahku dan membuatku tersenyum, literal, karena yakin bahwa Tuan datang untuk mengambilku kembali. Tetapi, harapan itu sirna setelah mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah sosok Tuan tetapi sosok seorang kakek tua.

"Wah, coba lihat apa yang kutemukan di sini…," ia mengambilku dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Hmm… sayang sekali lengan kanannya sudah tidak ada tapi pasti masih bisa dijual," ia manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum lalu memasukkanku ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu yang menggantung di gagang sepeda.

Dijual? Apa artinya itu? Apakah maksudnya adalah memberikanku pada tuan baru? Aku… aku tidak mengerti! Tetapi, ini pasti berhubungan dengan hal itu. Tidak, aku tidak mau tuan baru! Aku hanya ingin orang itu yang mengambilku, orang yang telah menciptakanku dan bukan orang lain! Tetapi sebagai boneka kayu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain diam saja dan mengikuti apa yang telah arus takdir tetapkan untukku…

Aku tidak tahu kemana aku bersama barang-barang lain dalam kotak ini dibawa karena yang ada hanyalah kegelapan, tidak ada palang distrik dan petunjuk jalan lainnya yang bisa kulihat. Terkadang entah karena apa, sepeda ini sedikit melompat, membuat kami semua terpental membentur langit-langit kotak dan aku… tidak merasakan sakit apapun karenanya. Yang sakit hanyalah dadaku ini. Aku tidak yakin kalau sakit ini suatu saat akan menghilang, mungkin saja akan bertahan selamanya sampai aku benar-benar hancur.

Hancur… Heh, sekarang rasanya aku ingin dihancurkan berkeping-keping oleh alat apapun.

Pergerakkan sepeda berhenti secara tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki terdengar dan tutup kotak dibuka. Pria tua itu mengambil satu per satu isi kotak, termasuk diriku dan meletakkannya di atas sebuah papan. Sekarang, aku sudah mengetahui dimana aku sekarang. Di pinggir jalan yang ramai oleh kedai-kedai dan toko mainan. Orang-orang terlihat berlalu-lalang di jalan-jalan, beberapa di antaranya berhenti untuk melihat-lihat apa yang barang apa saja yang disediakan oleh kedai-kedai itu.

Pria tua itu duduk di atas kotak kayu dan setelahnya, ia menawarkan benda yang ia keluarkan tadi. Terbesitlah di benakku apa arti 'jual' itu. Ternyata, artinya adalah menawarkan sesuatu untuk ditukar dengan uang.

Kali ini, seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar sembilan tahun berjalan mendekat. Rambut panjangnya berwarna coklat diikat oleh seutas tali merah, memiliki sepasang mata coklat yang besar, memakai baju _T-shirt_ dan celana pendek yang sudah kusam dan robek kecil di beberapa bagian serta membawa serta sebuah tas merah yang juga sama kondisinya dengan pakaiannya. Ia berhenti di depan kami dan menatap apapun yang berada di atas papan kayu.

"Anak muda, ada yang bisa _jii-san_ bantu?" tanya si pak tua.

Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku ingin beli boneka!" balasnya dengan riang.

Pak tua mengangguk lalu mengangkatku. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Lengannya sudah tidak ada tetapi sisanya masih bagus."

Anak itu memerhatikanku dengan tatapan yang meneliti setiap bagian tubuh ini dan mengambilku dengan kedua tangan. "Boneka yang bagus! Aku beli yang ini! Berapa harganya, _jii-san_?"

Pak tua tertawa pelan. "75 yen."

Anak itu meletakkanku di atas papan dan mengambil sebuah kantong dari dalam tasnya. Tangan kecilnya merongoh isi kantong dan mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang. Ia menghitung logam-logam itu dan mendesah kecewa. "_Jii-san_, tampaknya aku tidak jadi membelinya. Uangku hanya 40 yen saja," ia menunduk lesu. "Padahal… ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku hari ini…"

Tangan kakek itu menepuk kepalanya dan mengelus rambutnya, membuat anak tersebut mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, nak. Kalau kau mau, _jii-san_ akan hargai 25 yen saja."

Mata anak itu bersinar, wajahnya kembali ceria seperti awal. "_Hontou ni_?" tanyanya dengan antusias dan kakek itu membalasnya dengan anggukan yang disertai senyum ramah. Anak itu membungkuk, "_Arigatou gozaimasu_!" tangannya mengambil beberapa peser koin dan memberikannya pada kakek itu.

Si kakek memberikanku padanya dan ia tertawa riang lalu melompat-lompat karena senang. Ia memeluk si kakek lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya sebelum pergi. Ia terus berlari di koridor jalan dan terkadang melompat-lompat agar kakinya menginjak garis putih saat menyebrang di bagian jalan yang ada garis putihnya, yang kuduga khusus untuk menyebrang. Sesekali ia menatapku, seakan memastikanku tidak terjatuh.

Akhirnya, kami tiba di sebuah rumah tua yang cukup besar. Ia menggeser pintu rumah yang sudah sedikit rusak dan berteriak '_Tadaima_!' kepada penghuni rumah yang lain. Seorang wanita keluar dari dalam salah satu ruangan dan anak ini menyerahkan koin-koin yang ia sisihkan pada wanita itu. Terlihat ekpresi kecewa di wajahnya dan ia mendengus sebelum bertolak masuk ke ruangan. Anak ini lalu berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Yang pertama kulihat hanyalah sebuah ranjang kayu kecil, sebuah meja pendek di dekat jendela dan lampu pijar yang sudah rusak. Pantas saja kamar ini gelap, satu-satunya penerangan yang ada hanyalah dari sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela yang hanya ada satu itu. Ia meletakkanku di atas permukaan meja yang berdebu, kemudian membuka jendela itu dan menyangganya dengan balok kayu. Setelahnya, ia duduk di depan meja dan menggenggamku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Ia mengusap rambutku dan mengangkat poni kanan. "Oh, kau sudah punya nama rupanya," ia menatapku, lebih tepatnya penutup mataku. Karena menurutnya guratan itu tidak jelas terbaca di kamar yang gelap, ia mendekatkanku ke arah cahaya masuk dan tersenyum karena berhasil. "Da… te… Masamune…? Nama yang bagus!" ia berdiri dan membawaku untuk berbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang kayu. Ia meraba kain lengan hakama dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi simpati. "Apakah pemilikmu yang sebelumnya membuangmu karena ini?" yang dimaksudnya adalah lengan kananku yang sudah tidak ada. "Pasti kau sedih, bukan?"

Ya, aku merasa sedih, tetapi bukan karena Tuan membuangku akibat lengan kananku hancur tetapi… karena ia meninggalkanku dan tidak akan pernah kembali untuk mengambilku, apalagi untuk bermain bersamaku.

Seulas senyum ramah menggembang di wajahnya. "Tenang saja! Aku takkan membuangmu hanya karena ini!" katanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk. "Oh iya, namaku Sanada Yukimura! Salam kenal!"

Sanada Yukimura… akan kuingat itu baik-baik.

"Berbicara soal tuanmu itu, orangnya seperti apa?"

Bodoh, aku takkan bisa membalas pertanyaanmu itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sadar kau hanya berbicara pada sebuah boneka kayu?

Ia kembali berbaring. "Aku senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa membeli sebuah boneka dengan uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri!" katanya dengan bangga. "Baiklah… Masamune, kita berteman mulai dari sekarang, oke?"

Terserah. Lagipula, aku tidak punya siapapun lagi karena Tuan Shima sudah meninggalkanku.

Setengah jam berlalu dan ia tertidur pulas di atas permukaan ranjang yang kasar dan tidak nyaman. Tetapi ekpresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ada masalah, seperti sudah terbiasa dan menganggapnya sebagai kasur yang sangat nyaman. Nafasnya teratur, menunjukkan ia tidak ada masalah dengan tidur dan mimpinya.

_"Aku senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa membeli sebuah boneka dengan uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri!"_

Dari kalimat itu dan kejadian siang tadi, apakah itu artinya ia bekerja terus demi mendapatkan uang dan wanita tadi itu adalah ibunya yang mengandalkannya untuk mendapatkan uang? Bukankah seroang anak kecil sepertimu seharusnya belajar dan bermain bersama mereka yang seusiamu, seperti Tuan Shima?

"_Okaa-san_… _Otou-san_…," aku mendengar Yukimura yang mengigau dan setetes air mata turun membasahi pelipisnya. Ia… menangis dalam tidurnya?

_Okaa-san_, _Otou-san_…? Kedua kata itu membuatku bingung. Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa hidupmu ini, Sanada Yukimura.

Begitu senja berganti malam, suara-suara langkah kaki terdengar ditambah dengan sebuah suara perempuan yang memanggil Yukimura. Yukimura bergerak sedikit dan membuka matanya lalu duduk. Ia menguap kemudian mengusap matanya. "Oh, sudah makan malam, ya?" gumamnya sebelum melompat turun dari kasur. "Masamune, kau tunggu di sini, ya! Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi!" katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan pergi.

Kalimat itu mengingatkanku pada kalimat terakhir yang Tuan pernah katakan padaku.

_"Masamune, kau tunggu di sini ya! Aku akan kembali setelah memberikan boneka ini pada teman-teman!"_

Mengingatnya, perasaan ketakutan itu kembali menghantuiku lagi. Apakah Yukimura akan meninggalkanku sendiri lagi? Ia sudah berjanji akan kembali, bukan?

Lima belas menit kutunggu, akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka dan Yukimura masuk ke dalam dengan riangnya. Syukurlah hal yang kutakuti tidak terjadi kembali.

"Maaf membuatmu mengunggu, Masamune!" sambut Yukimura saat melompat ke ranjang, membuat kayu berderak. "Baiklah, aku bingung juga sebenarnya apa yang harus kita mainkan…," ia memutar bola mata, berpikir. "Oh! Mari kita kunjungi kamar Akane-_san_! Pasti dia mau main dengan kita!" tangannya mengambilku. "Ayo!" dan dengan itu, Yukimura membawaku lari keluar dari kamar, menuju kamar temannya yang bernama Akane itu. Seperti apa orangnya, ya?

Yukimura mengetuk sebuah pintu dan sesaat kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka dan seorang gadis berjalan keluar.

"Eh? Sanada-_chan_? _Doushite_?"

"Akane-_san_! Apakah kau mau bermain bersamaku?" tawar Yukimura sembari menunjukkan diriku.

"_Ee_…? Kapan kau beli boneka ini, Sanada-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, berbisik lebih tepatnya.

"Aku membelinya tadi pagi," jelas Yukimura. "Harganya 25 yen."

Gadis itu malah terlihat sangat panik. "Sanada-_chan_! Kau bisa-bisa dimarahi oleh 'dia'!"

Siapakah 'dia' ini? Apakah yang dimaksud adalah wanita tadi?

"Lebih baik kau cepat sembunyikan!"

Yukimura juga jadi panik. "Tapi, dimana?!" tanpa banyak membalas, Akane langsung menarik diriku dari Yukimura dan menyimpanku di kolong kasur. Ugh… gelap dan kotor sekali tempat ini…

"SANADA!" panggil sebuah suara yang menggelegar memenuhi koridor. "AKU DENGAR DARI GENJI KALAU KAU MENGGUNAKAN UANG YANG SEHARUSNYA JADI MILIKKU UNTUK MEMBELI BONEKA, BENARKAH ITU?!"

"_O-Obaa-san_!"

"DIMANA BONEKA TERKUTUKMU ITU, HAH?!"

"A-Aku tidak membelinya, _Obaa-san_!" Yukimura membela diri.

"Oh… rupanya kau sudah belajar berbohong, ya?" dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat kerah Yukimura ditarik. KAU MAU APAKAN YUKIMURA?! "HUKUMAN SERATUS KALI PUKULAN ITU PANTAS UNTUK PEMBOHONG CILIK SEPERTIMU! UNTUK MENGATUR MORALMU!" dan sebuah pukulan hendak dilayangkan ketika Akane-san mengambil sebuah boneka dari dalam tasnya lalu menunjukkannya pada obaa-san yang kejam itu.

"A-AKU YANG MENYURUHNYA MEMBELI BONEKA INI, _OBAA-SAN_!" bela Akane. "JIKA _OBAA-SAN_ MAU MENGHUKUM, LEBIH BAIK HUKUM AKU SAJA, BUKAN SANADA-_CHAN_!"

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, wanita itu melepaskan Yukimura dan menyeret Akane keluar dari kamar. "Akane-_san_!" teriak Yukimura, berusaha untuk menggagalkan niat wanita itu tetapi gagal. Yukimura didorong dengan kasar masuk ke dalam kamar, pintu lalu dibanting dan dikunci dari luar. Yukimura menggedor-gedor pintu, berteriak-teriak untuk melepaskan Akane namun semuanya sia-sia, teriakannya itu hanyalah seperti angin berlalu.

Ia melangkah mendekati kasur dengan sedih, duduk di atasnya dan mengambilku dari kolong kasur. Matanya sudah berurai air mata dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. "Ini semua salahku," ia memulai dengan suara pilu dipenuhi isak tangis. "Karena aku telah berbohong, Akane-_san_ dipukuli oleh _obaa-san_…," setelahnya, ia memelukku erat-erat, sesuatu yang pernah dilakukan Tuan Shima sebelumnya.

Artinya perempuan tadi bukanlah ibunya? Berarti, anak ini adalah anak sebatang kara yang dipungut oleh wanita tadi lalu disuruh bekerja sebagai ganti untuk menghidupinya. …Hidupmu pastinya berat, ya, Sanada Yukimura? Tidak seperti tuanku yang hidup berkecukupan dan nyaman bersama keluarganya.

Yukimura akhirnya tertidur setelah selama kurang lebih setengah jam menangis tanpa henti, bahkan sangking sedihnya, ia sampai menangis dalam tidurnya. Sedikitpun, ia tidak mengendurkan pelukannya.

Melihatnya yang seperti ini, aku juga ingin menangis bersamanya. Seandainya tadi aku bisa bergerak dan menggunakan pedang yang kubawa ini, ia tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Aku bisa melindungi dia dan perempuan itu seandainya saja aku bisa bergerak, _damn it_!

Aku mencoba menggerakkan lengan kiriku dan selalu berujung pada kegagalan. Perasaan dalam diriku terus meneriakkan untuk bergerak. _Ayolah bergerak_, teriakku dalam benak. Dan akhirnya, lengan ini berhasil bergerak untuk pertama kalinya.

Perlahan, kutempelkan telapak tanganku pada bagian pipinya yang terdapat jejak air mata. Kuusap bagian tersebut perlahan, menenangkannya. Yukimura bergerak sedikit, dan air mata baru mengalir turun dari kelopak matanya. Harapanku… ini adalah air matanya yang terakhir. Aku… tidak mau melihat ia menangis lagi. Sayang sekali jika senyum cerianya harus sirna oleh kesedihan, bukan?

Waktu terasa begitu lambat sewaktu aku menunggu kembalinya anak perempuan itu. Memang, semakin ditunggu terasa semakin lama tetapi, ini demi Yukimura.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fanfict saya yang lain. XD Bagaimana kabar Anda sekalian? Baik-baik saja bukan? Semoga Anda semua baik-baik saja. **

**Baiklah, ff ini sebenarnya sudah lama saya ketik namun baru sekarang, saya mengingatnya kembali dan saya putuskan untuk mempublikasikan ff ini. Awalnya berencana hanya one-shot saja tetapi setelah saya pikir, mungkin akan saya buat jadi dua atau tiga chapter... **

**Baiklah, sekian dan terima kasih telah memilih ff ini sebagai bahan baca di waktu luang~ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Translations: [1] White Dragon Slash, [2] Suamiku (saya tidak tahu apakah para Istri di Jepang sana memanggil suami dengan 'shujin').**


End file.
